


Elizabeth

by katylizmaria, LaurelK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Guardian Angel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylizmaria/pseuds/katylizmaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelK/pseuds/LaurelK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new angel has come to live with the Winchesters...</p><p>But is everyone always who they say they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Angel

“Thank God that’s over.” Sam sighed. He and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt on Utah, where some shifters had been terrorizing a neighborhood. They had just gotten back to the bunker, where Dean had decided to seclude himself in his room for a while, while Sam got a snack from the kitchen.

He was almost to the kitchen when he heard the refrigerator door closing. “What the hell?” he thought, grabbing his gun and pressing his back to the wall. He took a deep breath, and turned around, opening the door. Standing behind the counter, there was a girl. Not a woman, but not a child. She must have been about 17, with her tall height yet some child-like features.

She had long blonde hair, which was almost down to her waist, tied into a braid. Her eyes were an icy blue, with small flecks of grey.

“Who the hell are you? Sam half-shouted at her. She turned to glance at him, gave a small smile, and then turned back around to continue whatever she was doing. Sam still had his gun aimed at her, loaded with rock salt.

“I said, who the hell are you?” He yelled again. 

The girl turned around and said, in a very soft voice, “Well, actually, you asked that. You didn’t say that, you asked me that.” 

Sam was at a loss for words. That definitely wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “Okay, well, who are you?” He asked again, hoping for an actual answer.

She paused for a moment, then answered, “I’m Elizabeth.” then turned around again. She didn’t seem to have any interest whatsoever in talking or maintaining eye contact with Sam.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, starting to lower his gun a bit, his curiosity taking over. 

“Making you boys something to eat. You did just get back from a rather long hunt, did you not?” She said, not turning around. Sam was beyond confused with the entire situation.

“How did you get here?” Sam asked. 

Once again, Elizabeth turned around. “You’re just full of questions, aren’t you Sam?” She giggled. 

“I just- wait, how did you know my name?” Sam asked, suddenly realizing what she just said.

She leaned back against the counter and sighed. “I know everyone’s names. I am a guardian, it’s a part of my job to know.” Elizabeth explained.

Sam still didn’t understand, so he kept asking. “A guardian?” he asked.

She stared at him with disbelief. “A guardian angel? You’ve never heard of us?” she asked, barely louder than a whisper. 

“An angel?” Sam asked. “Why do we have another angel? We’ve had enough of those.” Sam said.

“It’s true that you have met many of my brothers and sisters, but you need an angel to watch over you. In your line of work, you should be more than happy to have one of us by   
your side.” She said quietly, just loud enough to be heard.

Sam had a thousand more questions to ask this new angel, but their conversation was interrupted by Dean walking in with his pistol in hand. 

“Sam? Who the hell is this?” Dean asked, pointing the gun straight at Elizabeth.

Sam put his hand over Dean's. 

“She says she’s an angel.” he said, trying to calm Dean down. 

It didn’t work.

“So? Does that mean we’re just supposed to trust her or something? Angels aren’t always the good guys, Sammy. Do you even know if she’s actually an angel?”

Dean wasn’t at all convinced that Elizabeth didn’t mean them any harm. 

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Well, no. I don’t know for sure.”

“So then how are we supposed to trust her?” Dean asked. His gun was still pointed straight at Elizabeth, who stood silently the whole time, her eyes large and eyebrows raised with confusion.

“Well, just test her.” Sam said, revealing a silver knife. “We’re going to need to test you with this.” he said, walking up to her. “But first…” he pulled out his flask of holy water and splashed it onto her.

“Great.” Elizabeth said, clearly getting frustrated with not being believed by either of the brothers. She held out her arm, and let Sam put a small cut in the middle of her wrist. She looked bothered by it, but not in pain. Annoyed by it being there, she quickly healed her wound with her grace, by simply moving her hand over it.

“Well, she checks out, Dean.” Sam said, putting his knife back. “She’s an angel.”

Dean still wasn’t too happy to have someone new in their bunker. “Well, who is she? What’s she doing here? And what does she want?”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Sam quickly cut her off.

“She’s here to be our guardian angel.”

“Why do we need one?”

“She said heaven thought we should have one. Help us fight demons, make sure we don’t mess anything up in heaven, I guess.”

“Does she have a name?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Um… You don’t have to call me that. If you don’t want to that is.” A shy voice said. Sam and Dean turned their heads to see that Elizabeth had walked over to them, and was now   
right next to them.

“What?” Both of the Winchesters asked at the same time.

She tilted her head up further to look straight at them, but quickly turned to look at the floor. “I mean… Well… Elizabeth is kind of long. Most of the other angels called me by nicknames.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment, then back at the new angel. “What did the other angels call you?” Sam asked. 

“I went by Beth, sometimes Belle… But mostly Liz.” Elizabeth replied quietly.

“Is Lizzy alright?” Dean asked.

“No. That name is reserved for a friend. My best friend, actually.” She said, her voice lowering. 

“Oh, sorry. Well, we’ll call you Liz then.” Sam said.

“Thank you. I appreciate the nickname.” Liz smiled. Sam and Dean could both tell she wasn’t fully socialized with humans. 

“She does seem a little more normal than Castiel, however” Sam thought.

“How do you know Castiel?” Liz said, she was suddenly alert. 

“Were you reading my thoughts?” Sam asked. 

“Sorry. It happens.” Liz replied, looking back down at her feet.

She walked back to where she was standing behind the counter. She picked up two plates and set them down on the table in the next room. 

“Bacon cheeseburgers for Dean, and a garden salad for Sam.” She said, turning to face the boys.

“I like her.” Dean said, smiling. He sat down at the table and started eating. “Let’s keep her.” Sam sat down across the table from Dean and picked up his fork. Before he could take   
a bite, they heard the bunker door open.

“Dean? Sam? I’m back!” they heard a voice say. “Hey Cas! Come meet the new girl!” Dean called.

“Cas? As in, Castiel?” Liz asked, a smile starting to cross her face.

Before anyone could answer, Castiel walked into the kitchen. “Dean? Who is this new-” He cut himself off. His expression went from tired and angry to alert and excited right when  
he saw her.

“Lizzy?”

“Cassie?”

Liz and Cas ran towards each other, and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were laughing and crying uncontrollably, and mumbling things like “Where have you been?” and “I thought I would never see you again!”

Sam and Dean were both confused. Dean was the first one to speak up. “So, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you two know each other?” he said, standing up. The fallen angel and the new angel looked at the brothers, then back at each other. Liz hopped down from Castiel, and they straightened themselves out.

“Yes, we do know each other.” Cas stated simply.

“Elaborate.” Dean said.

Cas tilted his head a bit, but Liz replied “Cassie and I were best friends when we were little, we learned to fly together and everything.”

“Cassie?” Sam asked, a smirk crossing his face.

“That was a nickname given to me by Elizabeth.” Cas said, blushing. “I call her Lizzy in return.”

“I haven’t seen him since the last time he was in heaven, before he fell.” Liz said sadly.

“Well, I’ve got a burger in front of me, so we can talk about this later.” Dean said, picking his burger back up. Liz and Cas took that as a hint to leave, so they skipped off to another room to catch up.

Sam shook his head, picked his fork back up, and thought, “That was weird.”


	2. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pushed a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of having about 8-10 chapters. It's mostly planned out, so I know where the story is going. Feedback is always appreciated!

“So, explain again how this whole guardian thing works.” Dean asked Liz, as she looked up from un-tying and re-tying Cas’ tie.

“What do you mean? I already said that I’m here to keep you out of trouble.” Liz said. She had become a bit more talkative since she was reunited with Cas.

Sam sighed. “We mean, why us? Why just now instead of earlier?”

Liz looked over at the brothers, confusion etched onto her face. “You had Cas earlier, but he fell, so now you have me. You’re kind of important in back home, so obviously they would want you to have a babysitter with you.” She replied, sounding confused as if she thought she had already explained that.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to say, not because she had said they were important in heaven, but that she was there to babysit them. As soon as they got their voices back they said, at the same time, “Babysitter?”

If Liz was frustrated with having to explain herself over and over again, she wasn't showing it. She had an incredibly, almost frighteningly, calm demeanor. “That’s what they said.” She whispered, turning back to Cas.

“And who exactly are ‘they’?” Sam asked.

Liz glanced over her shoulder, but turned back sensing that they were getting mad at her. Anger was a human emotion she couldn't bear to have aimed at her. “’They’ is heaven. I don’t know who exactly my orders come from. Just that they come from higher angels so I have to follow them.” She whispered even softer than before. Cas didn't seem to have a problem with her being quiet, but he was clearly annoyed with Sam and Dean asking so many questions. 

“Care to speak up?” Dean snapped. Liz cringed and turned her head down so that her eyes were completely aimed at Cas’ tie, which she was tying and untying faster.

“Let her be.” A strong, loud voice said. Sam and Dean both looked up from Liz to see Cas, with a dark glare on his face. “She’s had a long day. She had to find the bunker, prepare your food, nearly be shot by the both of you, and you’re still asking questions. She already said she’s just here to help, so that’s more than enough.” Cas said, his expression getting angrier as he went. “She’s clearly not comfortable with you asking questions as much as you do, much less snapping at her. Leave her alone.”

Sam and Dean were utterly speechless. Cas must have liked this angel more than they had previously thought. They had never seen him defend another angel as much as he just did. Standing up, he grabbed Liz’s hand. “We will be leaving for a while.” He announced, leading her towards the door.

“Cas…” Sam said, ashamed of himself for pushing Liz so far.

“Goodbye, Dean. Sam.” Cas cut him off. He led Liz outside of the bunker where they stood outside for a moment.

(Cas and Liz POV)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite being silent the whole time, Liz finally mustered up the courage to speak. “Why were you so hard on them?” she asked Castiel, her voice still quiet.

“Did you not want them to stop asking questions and being rude to you?” Cas sarcastically asked in response. He walked away, and leaned against the stair railing before putting his face in his hands.

Liz sighed, and thought a moment before saying “Well, yes. But they’re only human, Cassy. To add on to that they’re hunters, so it’s in their nature to be curious. I’m not saying I want you to apologize, but… but if they won’t stop asking questions, a-and everyone won’t s-stop being mad at each other, how am I supposed t-to stay here and p-protect them?” She was trying to hold back tears. Cas lifted his head to look at her, and saw her watery eyes. Any anger he had was immediately gone, as he saw Liz on the verge of crying. He rushed over to her, and wrapped her in his arms.

“Lizzy, don’t cry. Everything is going to be fine.” He pulled her away and put his hands on her shoulders. “We’ll go in there together, and I’ll answer any questions you don’t want to. Is that okay?” he smiled at her hopefully. After contemplating this for a moment, Liz smiled back.

“Okay.”

They opened the door to the bunker and stepped inside.

“Sam.” Liz smiled, looking at both of them. “Dean.” 

(Dean and Sam POV)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell was that?” Dean said, staring at the door.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “I mean, since when does Cas yell at us like that? And when does an angel get that emotional? There’s something weird about Liz.”

Sam ran his hands through his long, brown hair. “I agree, there is something off-putting about her. I've never seen an angel act anything like that. They’re never shy. The thing that’s really confusing me is why did she choose a teenager as a vessel?”

“Hell if I know. If I had the choice to be a kid or some hot 20-something-year-old, I think we know the obvious choice. But getting emotional? Taking a kid from their family? Being that close with another angel? None of that adds up.”

“Well, we can’t just ask.” Sam sighed. “We’ll have to just stick it out and live with her, I guess.”

As Dean began to mumble to himself, the door to the bunker opened. In walked a dark haired, blue-eyed fallen angel and his fair teenage friend.

“Sam.” Liz smiled, looking at both of them. “Dean.”


	3. I said, don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another disagreement. This chapter is 3098 words, the longest one yet.

"Dean!" Sam called from the library, as he scrolled through a news article on his laptop.

Dean walked in a minute later. "What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sam assumed he had just woke him up.

"Found a case. Pretty sure it's Abaddon." Sam said.

"How do you know it's her?"

"Fourteen found dead."

"Oh. Yeah, sounds like her." Dean said, waking up a bit more.

"Sounds exactly like her. But there's a problem." Sam sighed.

Dean looked confused. "What problem?"

"We don't know how to kill her." Sam replied.

"Oh, yeah. Have you checked all the books? There's always something." Dean asked, sounding frustrated.

Sam closed his laptop. "Well, I've been through about half of them," he said. "But there's still some left over there." He pointed to a stack of books on the other end of the table.

"Alright." Dean sighed. "I'll go get Cas to help with this." Dean left the room, leaving Sam on his own.

Alone, but only until he heard the sound of wings fluttering. Sam turned around to see Liz standing behind him, giving him a curious look.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

Sam and Dean hadn't seen much of her since their argument with Castiel; she had just been popping in and out of the bunker for a few minutes every day to check in.

She never said much during these visits either. Liz wasn't one for talking, unless, of course, Castiel was around. Her check-ins usually consisted of a short greeting, asking how they were doing, if they found any hunts to go on, and if Castiel was around. Nothing more, nothing less. It was almost as if she didn't want to be close to the Winchesters.

This time, however, was a little different.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Just reading. Finding a hunt. The usual." Sam replied coolly. Liz took this as a solid answer and sat down across the table from Sam.

Sam stood up to grab a book, but stopped. He sat back down and stared at Liz. He didn't know if she would be able to answer his question, but he decided to ask anyway. "Liz, this is a pretty random question, but, do you, know anything about the... Knights of Hell?"

Liz was shocked. "No. Why? Why would I know anything about the Knights of Hell?" She responded quickly, a little too quickly to be natural.

"Are you sure? Because it would really help us."

"No. I don't know anything, not what they can do, or how to kill them, or anything."

"I didn't ask that, Liz."

"Well, I... I, well, I just assumed you meant, that... Because... I... I, um..." She stuttered.

"Liz? What aren't you telling me?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Liz straightened herself out. "Nothing, Sam. I would suggest that you forget about the Knights. They are not of import to you."

Sam was dumbfounded. "What do you mean they're not important?"

"Sam." Liz became cross. "I said you should leave it alone."

Before Sam could say anything, Dean walked in with Castiel following him. "Did we miss anything?" Dean said, noticing Liz was now in the room.

"I just-" Liz started, but was cut off by Sam. "Liz doesn't want us to kill Abaddon." Sam said, sounding like a child putting blame on someone else.

Dean and Castiel looked at Liz, wide-eyed. "What the hell do you mean, we shouldn't gank Abaddon?" Dean shouted.

"I was just trying to say-" Liz started, but trailed off when she noticed Castiel glaring at her. She seemed to gain a little confidence as she looked away from his angry glare, saying "You should leave Abaddon alone. Let someone else take care of her."

"Not an option. We've been looking for her for too long to stop now." Dean said, as he walked over to get a book.

Liz stood up and beat him to the pile. She grabbed a book off the top, looked at the cover, and determined it wasn't going to be very useful. She held up the book, displaying the cover to the boys. 

"I said, don't." She said, as the book burst into flames. "No means no."

"Liz, what the hell?!" Sam yelled.

"Leave the Knights alone. They are none of your concern." She said back, shockingly calm. The book had burned to ashes, now in a pile in Liz's hand. She placed the ashes on the table, not breaking eye contact.

Not wanting to take a side, Castiel stepped out of the room. No one seemed to notice.

"They're all we've been working on for months!" Dean shouted, walking towards her.

Liz picked up another book. This didn't stop Dean from coming closer, so she put the large book back down on the table and disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings.

When she came back moments later, she was holding another book, much smaller than the others. It only took a second for Sam and Dean to realize it was John Winchester's journal.

"I don't want to be rude, but I need you to listen to me. Leave them alone. Someone else can take care of them."

She was using the book as a threat. Both of the brothers knew if they didn't leave the matter alone she would flambé their father's journal.

"Fine. We'll leave it. Just put the journal away." Sam said.

Liz disappeared again, and came back moments later without the book. She smiled, saying "I'm glad you agree." And with that, she left.

Dean looked at Sam, his jaw hanging wide open.

Sam looked back at him, eyes wide.

"Well. I guess we should leave it alone." Sam said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after Liz left, Castiel stepped back into the room. He tilted his head when he saw the expressions on the Winchesters faces. "Dean? Sam? What happened?" He asked.

"I think we just got threatened by Liz." Sam said, sounding unsure of the words coming out of his mouth.

"What did she say?" Castiel asked.

Dean swallowed and said, "Leave the Knights alone. Someone else would take care of it. Seemed mad. What did she mean by someone else would handle it?"

Castiel shrugged. "She must know of a way to kill Abaddon. I would trust her, she's never lied."

"But, there isn't a way to kill her. No way that we know of, at least." Sam said. He was still flabbergasted by the way Liz acted.

"Well, I would assume any being higher in power than a Knight would be able to kill them. Their creator, Lucifer would. And the only ones powerful enough to at least banish Lucifer would be God and Michael. But God is gone, and Michael and Lucifer are trapped in the cage. She must know of an alternative." Castiel said, more to himself than anyone else. He wanted to believe Liz knew what she was doing. "I'll do some research. Liz won't know, and if she does I doubt she would be mad at me for it. It’s just to see what’s going on in her head."

"Uh, yeah. You go do that. Thanks Cas." Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "Of course, Dean."

~~~~~~~~2DayTimeSkip~~~~~~~~

It was a usual scene at the bunker. Sam was on his laptop, and Dean was flipping through a newspaper. Castiel was reading a book from the library.

"The same stupid old story, every time..." Castiel muttered to himself.

"Whatcha find?" Dean called, walking towards Castiel to lean over his shoulder.

"Just a myth. It's in a lot of these books, but it was kind of a bedtime story for angels. I’m not surprised it’s here, some younger angels believe it so it’s not hard to believe that humans would too."

Dean looked at what he was reading. "What were they about?" He asked.

Castiel sighed. "Well, where you have stories like the sandman for small children, the angels have an alternative. They were supposed to be like guardian angels for angels, and the stories were popular among fledglings."

"And? What were they called?" Dean asked.

"Daughters." Castiel sighed. "Daughters of the archangels, since Gabriel and Lucifer weren't around, with Raphael and Michael watching over heaven, they used their own angels to care for the angels. Story said that God helped them make them in their own image, before the rest of the angels were created.” 

Castiel took a break from listing facts to put his own opinion in. “I guess they were supposed to be like trainers for the archangels, so that they could learn to help take care of the angels.”

He continued skimming the pages. “Each only made one. None of them had names, of course. They were like heaven's princesses.” 

Castiel closed the book and looked over his shoulder, meeting Dean’s gaze. “They're not real, though. Like Santa Claus or the Easter bunny. Little stories to get the fledglings to calm down. Of course, in the stories, they were powerful, which is probably why they were put in these books. They were stronger than the archangels in times of stress."

"But what you're saying is that it's all actually just bullshit." Dean said.

"Yes, Dean. Bullshit."

"You don't think Liz believed those stories? Like, maybe she thought she could get one of the daughters to kill Abaddon? She’s getting protective lately, so she probably thought one of these guys could gank Abaddon without really trying." Dean asked, suddenly concerned for Liz. He really hoped she didn't believe the tales.

Castiel thought for a moment before saying, "I don't think she would believe them. She might be a low-ranking angel but that doesn't make her any less wise."

"Low-ranking?" A small voice came from the back of the room.

Dean and Castiel whipped around to see Liz, looking hurt.

"What do you mean by low-ranking, Cas?"

Castiel was turning red. "I, I meant, that, um, you, I meant, you're a guardian angel, and, it's not a very, well, high position, so you..." He trailed off out of embarrassment.

Liz sighed. "I know, a guardian isn't much." She walked closer to Castiel and Dean. "What are you reading?" She asked, perking up a little.

Dean pulled the book behind his back. "Nothing. Just, uh, just some busty Asian beauties. Nothing special." He said quickly.

"Dean." She said. She knew he was hiding something. "Show me the book."

Dean sighed and handed her the book, knowing there was no way out of it. If he didn't show her, she would just find a way to force him to. She seemed much less intimidating than she actually could be.

Liz placed her hand on the cover as she stared at it, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Daughters?" She asked, raising her hand off of the book. "Why are you reading about that?"

"We were trying to find out about Abaddon." Castiel said flatly. Even if he was human, he was still awful in awkward situations.

Liz's eyes widened. "Abaddon?" She gasped. "I thought I said to leave her alone."

"Well yes, you did, but Lizzy, you have to understand that Sam and Dean have been on her case for months, and I didn’t think it would matter if I helped them…” Castiel rambled.

"Please, Cassy. I need you to believe me. Abaddon is not your problem." Liz said, almost begging.

Dean decided now would be the only time to intervene. "How do you plan on Abaddon being stopped if we don't do it ourselves?"

Liz looked at Dean. The expression on her face screamed anger, but her voice was as steady as always.

"I can't explain. But, one thing I can explain is that I'm here to be your guardian angel. I can't let you do this. It's too dangerous."

"Lizzy, please..." Castiel tried to stop the arguing.

"Cas, you're my friend. You're supposed to trust me. Why did you do exactly what I said not to do?" Liz asked, cutting him off from talking anymore.

With that, Dean decided to take a step back and leave the argument before things could take a turn for the worst.

"Lizzy, please. Dean has been working too hard on this to let it go."

"Cassy, please. I specifically told you not to do this." Liz mocked.

"What did you plan on doing, anyway?" Castiel picked up the book. "Did you think you could find a Daughter? The only other thing in this book is to find God or Michael. We all know that God is gone. Did you think you could find Michael, the archangel that's stuck in Hell?" He snapped, starting to yell.

Liz looked absolutely mortified at the sound of Michael's name. She cleared the look from her face, replacing it with tears. "Castiel. Do not talk about Michael that way." She choked out. "I did not expect to just 'find' a Daughter. They’re not easy to make contact with, as you should know."

Dean looked back and forth between the two. He had never seen Castiel bring anyone to tears with just words. He didn't think that the first time he saw it Liz would be the one crying.

"Then what did you expect? What were you going to do? Why were you trying to keep Dean and Sam from this?" Castiel yelled, overloading Liz with questions. This clearly pushed her closer to her breaking point, as she looked as if she was holding back a scream of frustration.

The commotion caused Sam to find his way into the room, curious to see what the yelling was about.

Dean could have sworn he saw Liz's tears turn brighter as they fell, almost glowing. He shook this off as a weird angel thing.

"I thought I could trust you to leave this alone." Liz said back. It sounded like she was trying not to yell, as to keep herself calm.

"Liz, I've always trusted you, but we need to know!" Castiel said, sounding hurt.

Liz clenched her fists, closed her eyes. "And I've trusted you, Castiel. But... But trust can be broken. I trusted you not to try to kill Abaddon. I trusted you not to research about her. I trusted that you would listen to me. But, I clearly shouldn’t have trusted anyone. You were the only person left I thought I could trust to listen to me." Liz said, her voice breaking and cracking. "I'm sorry that I can't give a reason. You should go on your hunt." She said, then disappeared.

Sam and Dean turned to look at Castiel. There were tears of anger in his eyes as well, slowly falling down his face, passing by his mouth that had slightly fallen open.

A few minutes later, before anyone had said anything, Liz appeared again, right where she had been standing. This time, however, her hair was wet and her hands and arms were covered in small scratches. In her scuffed hands she carried something wrapped in leather.

"Here." She said flatly, handing it to the nearest person, who happened to be Sam. "First blade. Bottom of the deepest ocean. Hard to get. Cherish it." She said, waving her hands over her scratches, causing them to disappear.

"Oh, and you'll want this too." She said, rolling up her sleeve. Liz grabbed Sam’s right arm at the elbow so their wrists were pressed together. Sam watched as their forearms shone with a gold light, then cried out in pain as he felt his skin burning.

Liz pulled her arm away and rolled her sleeve back down. "Mark of Cain." She answered before Sam could ask. "The blade is useless without it. I would suggest not using the blade unless necessary. I'll take the mark back when you're done."

Sam looked at his wrist to see a scar, almost in the shape of an 'F'.

Castiel clenched his jaw as Dean and Sam stared at Sam’s arm. He glared at Liz, who met his deep blue eyes with baby blues, which seemed tired. Not physically tired, but the kind of emotional exhaustion only seen on people who had practiced smiles to mask their natural frowns.

Liz pulled her gaze away from Castiel and over to the table, where a notepad and pen sat next to the pile of books she had come so near to burning. She dragged herself over to it, each footstep seeming heavier than a mountain. After scribbling down some words and numbers, she ripped the top sheet off and handed it to Dean.

“I’ve arranged some things so that Abaddon thinks she’s meeting Crowley at this location,” she said, pointing to the top line of the paper. “At this time,” pointing at the next line. “In two days.” She finished, hooking her thumbs into her pockets. Her jeans were so close-fitting that that’s all she was able to fit.

Dean stared at the paper, before asking, “How exactly did you do all that in the time you were gone?”

Liz shrugged. “I have connections. Angel speed. Figured you’d want it done as soon as possible with the least amount of effort, like most people. So it’s done.”

Liz glanced back at Castiel, who was still glaring. She sighed, seeming to shrink into herself, and stared at her shoes. “I’ll follow along, as always. Of course, I won’t be constantly with you, but I’ll always be watching.” She gave a small smile as her eyes brightened up a bit. “Can’t let anything happen to my boys. I’d never let anything happen to any of you.” She laughed quietly, barely above a whisper, looking around to all three of the men, two of whom couldn’t be happier with her and one who was just the opposite.

“What are we waiting for? Long drive ahead, so let’s hit the road!” Dean smiled, leading Sam into their bedrooms to pack. This left Liz and Castiel alone in the library.

As soon as the Winchesters were gone, Liz’s smile fell as she sighed. She turned around to meet Castiel’s stare with the same tired eyes as before. 

“As I said, I’d never let anything happen to any of you. Even if no one listens to me, I’m still the guardian here. I know you’re mad, and I’m sorry. I was doing what was in your best interest. Now that you’re ignoring me, it’s out of my power what happens to you.” Liz said.

Castiel said nothing, but glared silently in reply.

“Have fun on your hunt. Forgive me whenever you want to. I’m sorry, Cassy.” She said, before disappearing for the last time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasional updates on new chapters, stories and generally my life on my Instagram: castiel.is.cute
> 
> Next chapter should be up in a few days or so :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I give some updates about new chapters/stories on my Instagram: destiel_and_sabriel so you can follow me there if you want to know when new chapters are about to come out!


End file.
